MAGIC ROSES ( rewrite!)
by rwbyisbae
Summary: Ruby meets a new friend and five years later is pushed two years ahead to beacon and meets her old friend of five years ago. this is the rewrite of an old fic, hope you like it. (rated M for later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

Ruby wakes up to the sun rising and yawns, "Ruby! Get up! Don't want to miss the ship!" Yang yells from the bottom of the stairs, Ruby gets out of bed and changes into her clothes and walk down stairs and eats Breakfast then walks out the door with Yang and saying goodbye to their dad and they make their way to the town, once they reach the town, Ruby puts on her V.I.P tag and walks to the side of the stage that's been placed in the town center, at first the guy steps in her way, but then sees the tag and steps back, allowing her entry, Ruby smiles and walks in passing a sign that has. "THE WONDERFUL ROSA LOCK-HEART".

Ruby smiles as she walks up to the camper van and knocks on the door, to which a young girl with brown hair and bunny ears going through a black top hat with a green and blue feather and a black tux on and she smiles as she looks at you with her silver and green eyes, "hello, you're the lucky winner?" she says smiling and Ruby nods "great! Always nice seeing fans when I'm not preforming" she says smiling and Ruby lightly blush's "now that I think about it, your super early, like, two hours early, couldn't wait?" she asks and Ruby nods "that and my sister wanted to get good seats for the show" Ruby says smiling and Rosa nods "well okay then, want to come inside pretty girl?" she asks with a smile and steps to the side and Ruby nods with a small blush and steps in seeing it pretty cozy inside, Rosa walks over to a plate of cookies and picks it up "want one?" she asks and Ruby takes one and controls herself to not take anymore and Rosa smiles and takes one herself and sits down on a couch and bits into the cookie and Ruby sits next to her "so, you going to school?" Rosa asks smiling and Ruby nods "what do you hope you become?" she asks looking at her "i hope to become a huntress at Beacon, like my mum and dad" Ruby says smiling and Rosa nods "thats nice, hope it works out for you" she says smiling and Ruby nods "wanna play some games?" Rosa asks smiling and Ruby grins "your on" Ruby says and they start playing games and at the end, it score was Ruby one, Rosa 20, "how are you so good?" Ruby asks in awe and Rosa srugs "lucky I guess" Rosa says then stands up, "better get going, shows about to start" Rosa says smiling and Ruby nods as she leaves and walks to the side of the stage waiting and soon Rosa walks up on stage smiling and waving to everyone and starts the show.

After the show Rosa walks up to Ruby with a smile "that was so cool" Ruby says smiling and Rosa nods "i got something for you" Rosa says and pulls out a box and hands it to Ruby, Ruby opens the box and sees a necklace with a bright ruby in the center "now believe me I had no idea your name was Ruby, just happens to be a lucky guess" she says smiling and Ruby giggles "it's beautiful, mind helping me put it on?" she asks and Rosa nods snd steps behind her and clip to necklace around her neck and leans into her eat and whispers "it's beautiful like you" she then steps back and Ruby blush's and smiles "t-thanks" she says and Rosa chuckles and nods "see at the next show maybe?" Rosa says smiling and Ruby nods with a smile "you owe me a rematch" Ruby says and Rosa nods and waves at Ruby as she leaves.

**5 YEARS LATER**

Ruby stands at the back of a dust store with her hood up and headphones on as she listens to a song till she's tapped on a shoulder and turns to look at a man in a black tux and red shades "yes?" she asks as she removes her headphones "i said get your hands up and against the wall!" the man says in anger "are you, robbing me?" she asks and the man says yes to which she says "oohhh" she then kicks in in the gut then another guy comes around the corner and she fly kicks him through a window to which a man in a black bowler hat tells the rest to get her and she easily beats them "you were worth every cent, truly you were" he mumbles then looks at Ruby "well red, I think we can all say this has been and eventful evening, but I'm afraid this, is where we part ways" -he syas lifting his cane up and shooting out a dust bullet at her feet and she jumps back as the shot lands with the road and she looks to the side and see's him climbing a ladder "mind if I go after him?" Ruby asks and the man nods and she catches up with him "hey!" she yells and the man stops "persistent" he mumbles then a bullhead fly's up and her gets on "end of the line red!" he says throwing a red dust crystal at her and shoots it once it lands at her feet but a blonde woman blocks the explosion and the man sighs then gets to the front as the ship rocks from the woman's attacks and the woman driving the ship trying to steady it "we got a huntress!" the man says and the woman stands up and heads to the back as the man takes control, the woman steps to the back and as debries is sent flying to the ship she sends a shock wave and forces both Ruby and the blonde woman to the ground but the woman lands on her feet and sees the bullhead fly away then looks at Ruby as she says "your a huntress, can I have your autograph?!" Ruby asks with excitement but is instead locked in a room with the woman scolding her "i hope you realize you actions tonight will not be taken lightly young lady, you put yourself and other in grave danger" she says as she steps from one end of the room to the other "they started it!" she yells defending herself "if it were up to me, you'd be sent home with a pat on the back" she pauses and sees Ruby's face light up with a smile "and a slap on the wrist!" she says and slaps her crop on the table next to were ruby's hands were, to which Ruby yelps and recoil her hands to her chest "but, theres someone here who would like to meet you" the woman says and steps to the side as a man with white hair and hazel eyes walks in "Ruby Ross" he states the leans down "you, have silver eyes" he says and leans back "um, thanks" she says then the man puts a plate of cookies down in front of her to which she starts stuffing into her mouth "so, where did you learn to do this?" he asks and Ruby swallows what she has in her mouth "signal academy" she says looking at the two "they taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" he asks slightly amused "well, one teacher in particular" she says "i see" he says then sits down "it's just I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before, a dusty old qrow" he says and Ruby chirps in "thats my uncle! He's a teacher at Signal Acadamy!" she says smiling "i was complete garbage before he took me under his wing, and now, I'm like-hhhooowwwwhhhhh!" she then presides to make other noises as she makes karate moves "so I've noticed and what is an adorable little girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?" he asks as he stare at her "well, I want to be a huntress" she says smiling "you want to slay monster?" he asks slightly amused again "yeah! I only have two more years at Signal, then I'm going to apply at Beacon, you see my sister's starting this year and she's trying to become a huntress, and I'm trying to become a huntress because I wanna help people and our perents always taught us to help people so I thought 'oh may as well make a career out of it' I mean the police are alright but huntsmen and huntress's are way cooler! And really gosh you know!" she finish's her rant looking between the two. "do you know who I am?" he asks and Ruby smiles "your professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon" she says and she slightly smirks "hello" he greets amused "nice to meet'cha!" she says smiling "you want to attend my school?" he asks "more then anything" she says to which Ozpin looks at the woman who sighs and rolls her eyes "well alright then" he says and Ruby smiles widely.

**The next day**

"oohhhh! I can't believe my lil'sister coming to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" Yang yells giving Ruby a bear hug "please stop" Ruby breaths out and Yang lets her go "but I'm so proud of you!" Yang says shaking with joy "really sis, it was nothing" Ruby says not wanting to make a huge scene "what do you mean? It was incredible!" Yang yells again and they over hear two other girls whisper "thats the girl that stopped a robbery and almost caught Roman torchwick!" one of the them whispers and the other gasps as she and her friend turn away "see! Theirs already rumors about it!" Yang says and Ruby quietly groans "*I really wish this wouldn't happen*" Ruby thinks to herself "wait, your still wearing it?" Yang says pointing to the neck lace to which Ruby lightly blush's and tuck's under her shirt "daaawwwww, you still have that little crush on her~" Yang coos smiling "s-shut up" Ruby says the hears a famillier voice behind her "a crush on who?" Rosa asks smiling making Ruby jump and Yang to smile "on y-" yang almost says but Ruby covers her mouth "no one!" Ruby says quickly with an awkward smile making Rosa chuckle "okay red", the ship their on lands and they step off passing a blonde boy vomiting in a bin and Yand quickly speeds off leaving Ruby spinning and almost landing on white baggage until Rosa catches her "thanks" Ruby says and Rosa smiles and pulls her up "watch where your going you dolt!" a girl yells stomping up to her but Rosa stops her "no need to get so worked up over someone nearly falling on your stuff" Rosa says but the girl glares at her and slaps her hand away "just like your daddy, stubborn and rude" Rosa says making the girl grab her tux collar "don't you dare compare me to him" she says the lets go with a huff and walks away "thanks for standing up to her Rosa" Ruby says and Rosa smiles at her "you owe me a drink" she says and they both giggle and walk to the hall.

Once they get to the hall Yang yells out to them "Ruby! Rosa! Saved you two a spot!" Ruby and Rosa walk up to her "so sis hows your first day so far?" Yang asks smiling "you mean when you ditch me and Rosa and I almost fell over a girl's luggage and she started to yell at me!" Ruby says looking at Yang "you!" the white-haired girl says from behind Ruby to which Ruby jumps into Rosa's arms "it's happening again!" Ruby says and Yang smiles at Ruby and Rosa chuckles "your lucky your girlfriend saved you from falling on my dust cases!" she says and Ruby jumps out of Rosa's arms with a bright red face "she's not my girlfriend and it wasn't my fault!" the white haired girl sighs then Ozpin speaks into the mic "i'll, keep this brief, you have traveled here in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skill, and when you are finished, you will dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction, you assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge will only get you so far, it is up to you to take the first step." he says then steps away from the mic and Gylnda walks up to it "you will gather in the ball room tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins, be ready, you are dismissed" she says then steps away from the mic and everyone makes their way to the ballroom talking about how strange Ozpin was, but Ruby was only worried about the next day and hopping that she's paired up with Rosa.

_**Hey! So I hope you like this rewrite and do keep an eye on my profile, I'll be posting a few new fic's, cya!**_


	2. sorry

Hello, i'm so sorry that I made you guys wait so long, I kinda just lost motivation to continue writing this and my other ones, but I will not quit them, i will take a break from them and focus on a new Idea I had, so look forward for that one, oh, and this will be copied to the others, so if your reading this from ARBITER ROSE, MAGIC ROSE or from lamia rose, then do know that this is going up on all of them, but, I will not continue ARBITER ROSE, I'm giving that one off to a friend of mine, what he decides to do of the fic is up to him, see you all later for now.

~rwbyisbae  
ps; if you want to find him, heres his account name: 01


End file.
